


Defeat

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Jareth contemplates on his defeat.





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first drabble that I wrote for the movie back in 2006.

The Goblin King howled in defeat and rage.

It was unbelievable that a slip of a girl had managed to defeat him. In the many human centuries that he had been the master of the Labyrinth and the Underground, none had ever come close to defeating him. 

Few had even attempted his Labyrinth. And he had been so certain that despite her fire and her intelligence that she would be unable to defeat his Labyrinth, much less him. Yet she had not only defeated the Labyrinth but she had managed to resist him. And now she was celebrating her victory with his minions. 

He had done everything that he could possibly due to ensure that he would win. Yet she had survived her “dangers untold.” He threw the crystal ball that he had offered her against the stone wall in his rage. And now this slip of a girl, who had defeated him, had power over him. She might not know it quite yet, but sooner or later she would find out. 

**END**


End file.
